


One Night in Hell's Kitchen

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix's TV series "Daredevil" post Season 2 AU.</p><p>Two years after their fateful battle against the Hand, Matt Murdock ran into her. Her scent, her laugh, and her movement reminded him of her. She said that resurrection is silly but she had this feeling that they met before.</p><p>He felt the same too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Hell's Kitchen

In a beautiful burgundy dress, she stepped onto the red carpet with her arm on her fiancé's. Engaged to a well-known French director, she had everything a woman could've asked for. She smiled at the cameras and gave her hand to be kissed. She was taught to answer questions diplomatically and always look happy. Her fiancé traveled from Cannes to Manhattan to shoot his new film. As his future wife, she naturally came along. She had zero interest to be part of the film, but she was eager to see New York.

He was a few years older and very experienced in film-making. Maybe that was why he is attracted to her. Not only she was beautiful, she was fascinating to watch. Her eyes were mysterious; it was as if she had endlessly tales to be told. He treated her well, showering her with expensive gifts. Yet, luxury bored her.

After the event, she went to her hotel suite. Stepping out of her burgundy dress, she soaked herself in a warm bath while enjoying glasses of fine wine. After three drinks, she began to doze off.

_In a dark night, she stood on the roof top with sais in her hand. Next to her was a man._

_No, not a man._

_A masked vigilante._

_A devil._

_"If you get in my way, I will kill you," she warned him in a cold voice, followed by a warm kiss._

_The vigilante was removing his mask--_

She woke up and found herself in bed, alone.

Oh that kiss, she thought. Although she loved her fiancé, that kiss from the dream was something he could never give.

***

In a black trench coat, she left her hotel suite secretly. She did not text her fiancé to let him know where she is. He was probably busy anyway, reshooting the scenes or editing dialogues. On top of that, he had told her many times to not bother him when he's working.

She stopped at a bar and ordered one drink after another. She liked being drunk, for it will always bring something money cannot buy - the unexpected.

She did not leave the bar until it was almost closed.

Stumbling on the street, she was experiencing blurring vision and vertigo.

She bumped into a man and vomited.

Then blackness consumed her.

***

By the time she came to, she found herself on a couch. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around; and her head hurt. It took her a while to get her feet back into her shoes. She tried to stand, but she couldn't maintain her balance.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," she greeted back.

He was a stranger; and yet, something about him made her feel as if she knew him.

"Have...have we met before?" She asked.

"We might," he replied and handed her an aspirin and a glass of water. She consumed it without suspicion.

"What happened last night?" She asked. "How did I get here?"

"You had one drink too many," he told her. "You bumped into me and vomited all over me."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said, putting on his red shades.

"Oh," she now knew that he is blind. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he insisted. "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"I'm Erynys," she introduced herself.

"Matt Murdock," he shook her hand. "I'm an attorney."

She laughed. "Wow, a blind attorney. I never met one before."

Or had she?

"That's an interesting name you have there," Matt teased.

"I know," she blushed. "I don't know how I got that name."

Before their conversation could continue, Matt's phone rang.

_Foggy...Foggy..._

"Excuse me," he turned away to answer his phone. "Hello? Yes, I'm feeling much better...I know I was late in court...I slept through because of the medication...hey, I made it in time and I know that I can count on you...and we won the case...yes, buddy..."

He went on and on while she stared at him. She found him fascinating and intriguing.

After he hung up, he threw on a jacket. "Hungry? Want to go eat?"

"Sure," she agreed.

The two walked out of his apartment complex. Right before they made a turn, a blonde woman came to him.

"Matt, hi," she smiled. "And this is?"

"Oh hi Karen," Matt greeted and introduced Karen. "This is Karen Page. She used to work at my firm and now she's a journalist."

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Karen asked her. "You look familiar."

"I'm afraid not," she replied. Then she said to Matt, "Thanks for everything, but I have to turn down your offer."

She walked away from Karen and Matt, as if she was leaving a crowd where she doesn't belong to.

***

She wondered around in Hell's Kitchen. In last two years, Hell's Kitchen had been gentrified. It was no longer a dangerous and dirty place it used to be. Now it was home to many Broadway actors and artists. Still, she had this feeling that she was here before.

Back in the time where Hell's Kitchen was different.

Closing her eyes, she recalled her dream about an assassin kissing the devil.

Though it was only a dream, it felt so real.

Wondering aimlessly, she walked around the city until she was exhausted. Only now she realized she doesn't have any money on her for taxi.

"We met again."

She turned around and saw Matt.

"How did you know it's me?" She asked.

"Your scent," he told her.

"I guess it's fate that we meet again," she laughed.

"Are you still on for dinner?"

He offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted his offer.

***

The two spent the evening eating, drinking, and laughing. They looked very relaxed; and very happy. He showed her around Hell's Kitchen and then he took her to the campus of Columbia University, where he went to school.

"A lot of great individuals graduated from here," she muttered. "Artists, writers, performers..."

"Did you go here?" Matt asked.

"No," she shook her head. "But my fiancé did."

"Your fiancé?"

She showed him her ring, only then realized he can't see. She placed his palm against the diamonds of her engagement ring.

"10 karats," he remarked.

She was amazed. "Wow."

"So you are engaged," he went on. "When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet," she replied. "I don't know. I have this feeling that I can't do this...until the day I accomplish something...something of my own. My fiancé is very nice to me, but I don't want to be his shadow."

"What do you want to do?"

"Me?" She stared into the sky. "I can be a writer. Maybe one day, I can publish my own novel or pen a screenplay."

"Do you have any story in mind?"

"I do, actually."

"Let's hear it," he took a seat on the cold, stone steps and invited her to sit with him.

"It's about this woman," she began. "She is an assassin. She's cold but she has strong passion. She was assigned to kill the devil. But, unexpected to her, she fell in love with him. The devil was too once an angel. Their love was doomed from the start."

"Did they live happily ever after?"

"No," she shook her head. "The assassin sacrificed her life to protect the devil. She died in his arms. But maybe it's for the best, because she had no regret."

"And the devil?"

"What about him?"

"After the assassin dies in his arms, what about the devil?"

"Well...he buried the assassin and visits her with orchids every month," she continued. "Yeah, that's all I can think of. Pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"No, it is not," Matt told her. "You should go for it."

His hand touched hers.

"What if," he murmured. "What if it is not the end? What if somehow the assassin got resurrected?"

She laughed. "That'd be silly. What'd she be like if she were resurrected? She probably wouldn't remember anything. I think that's the worst punishment anyone can get. If she were resurrected, she'd probably ended up wondering around in this world, searching endlessly for a lost love that she can never came across again."

Matt said nothing. The silence between the two was interrupted by Matt's alarm.

It was midnight.

"I have this strange feeling that I know you, somehow," she said to him. "The moment I saw you...it's as if we met before, in another life. My fiancé is very good to me and I appreciate him. But, something is telling me that...he is not the one."

"You should go to him," Matt said, almost painstakingly. "He loves you, I'm sure of it. And I know you have something great in you. I really love that story of yours, and I believe in you. One day, you will show the world that you are just as talented as your significant other."

"Are you saying goodbye?"

He responded by calling a taxi.

"No matter how things turned out," she said. "We will always have Hell's Kitchen."

Matt did not leave until the sound of taxi disappeared.

***

"Hey Matt! Guess what?" Foggy approached him excitedly. "They are shooting a movie at Columbia University and they are seeking extras. You want to go and earn some money?"

"No thanks," Matt replied and threw a ball against the wall.

His mind was elsewhere.

***

_One year later..._

She returned to New York again.

This time she was on a tour promoting her first published novel, _A Kiss from the Devil._ The novel was a huge hit; and there were rumors that her now-husband the French film director is working in progress to adapt the novel into a film.

In a stylish black suit, she answered the questions one after another with her husband stood not far from her. Her face was full of confidence and she was glowing in her success and achievement.

"Ms. Erynys," a journalist asked. "When did you tie the knot?"

She looked back at her husband, who smiled and nodded.

"We got married shortly before coming to New York," she told the journalist.

"Your novel is fascinating," another journalist said. "Can you tell us where did you get the inspiration?"

She was about to answer the question before she spotted a man. He had a pair of red shades and held a blind cane.

"Ms. Erynys?" The journalist repeated his question. "Where did you get the inspiration?"

"Hell's Kitchen," she replied. "Once, I was in Hell's Kitchen..."

***

In his apartment, Matt Murdock listened to the recorded interview.

_Hell's Kitchen._

_Once, I was in Hell's Kitchen..._

Not just one night, he thought. Many, many nights.

Those nights of passions.

And love.

_Elektra..._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt from Tumblr. It has elements from the film "Roman Holiday".
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
